I'd Change Myself For You
by neddie4everburkely
Summary: What if Eddie was part of the secret society in season 1. Will he turn out to be on the students side? Only way to find out is if you read it.
1. Chapter 1

Eddie's POV

The society chanted around me as Victor continued towards with the skull full of venom. This all seems like a dream but I know it's not. I'm about to give my word of aligience to them...and that's something I can't take back. "How old do you think I am Edison? Go ahead, guess." said Victor.

"Um, I don't know...65..."

"97! This substance I'm about to give you keeps you youthful...and when drunken out of the Cup of Ankh, you will become immortal." Immortality, huh. Well he doesn't sound like a nut job at all.."Now drink boy and your initiation will come to an end."

* * *

Nina's POV

"Poor Alfie, I wonder what spooked so much , the cellar can't be that scary at night." I said as me, Amber, Patricia and Fabian walked into the student lounge.

"Maybe there really is something down there. That only makes it worse because he's stuck at the house all day on bed rest." said Fabes.

"Geez Fabian, you make it seem like he's pregnant or something woah..." she said but was cut off by herself when she tripped over someone's foot."Watch where you're going dufus!"

"I was just about to tell you the same thing. Ugh great it's Hermione." The voice came from a boy with dirty blonde hair wearing skinny jeans, a leather jacket,a flannel shirt and then a t-shirt under it with red and black high tops.

"Great just what we need another American that's only reference to the UK is Harry Potter."

"Hello. Patricia I'm standing right here." I said a little offended. I then realized what she said. He's another American.

"Finally someone who speaks English. I'm pretty sure you are the best thing I've heard since I got here." I smiled meekly.

"Hey who are you anyway?"Asked my ex-roomate.

"Who are you?"he responded.

"I asked you first."

"What are we 5? The name's Eddie by the way. What about you and the gang here?" He winked at me.

"Fabian, Amber and the other American here, Nina. Looks like Alfie was 're invading everywhere. Come on guys lets go somewhere else."

"I think I'm gonna stay here for a while. Ya know instead of you bashing on me right to my face."

"Well sorry to burst you're bubble but I spoke the truth."

"Cut it out you two." Amber chimed in." See you at the house, Neens. And its nice yo meet you Eddie." Is it just me or is that like the most sense she's made since I got here.

"So Nina, were you from?" He asked scooting over and inviting me to take a seat. I sat down next to him slightly interested.

"Um, Tennessee."

"Ah, so you're a country girl huh?"

"Uh,yeah. So where are you from."

"Well it just so happens that I come from Tennessee too."

"Cool. Um I could show you around, if you like."

"I like." We stood up and I began giving him a tour of the school like Fabian had on my first day. I do like Fabes it's just he never wants to make a move or stand up for himself. Eddie's different...

* * *

Eddie's POV

"You're telling me you've never been to a Ross River party?"

"Never. My Gran wants me to hang in the 'right crowd' and be a leader not a follower. No one every comes to the parties I do get to go to."

"I tell you what, on summer break, I'll take you to some of those parties." I looked into her eyes. They were so pretty.

"Um, what is he doing here?" Rats it's Patricia.

"I'm your new house mate. You know you talk a lot I'm gonna call you...Yacker. Yeah Yacker."

"What ever I just hope you know that I run this place. Not the other way around Eddie Kruger."

"Haha, did you here her Nina, Eddie Kruger. Ha."

"What about it? " Yacker asked stepping back into the room.

"It's Freddie Kruger Trixie. You said it wrong." Okay I don't know what I walked into but I'm pretty sure that they want to kill each other. "Hey Mick are you about to go for a jog?"

"Yeah, wanna come?"

"Yea just give me a sec."

"You jog? What?"

"Yea I was on the track team back home."

"You're just the total package huh? Well I'll catch you later don't wanna keep you waiting." We shared a hug before she ran up the stairs. I looked over mY shoulder to see the blonde guy she was talking to just a second ago.

"Looks like Fabian's got some competition." He said causing mass confusion in my head.

"What?"

"Oh it's just he has a crush on her. He just doesn't have the guts to ask her out."

"Are they...exclusive?"

"Eh,not quite. Name's Mick by the way." He held out his hand.

"Eddie. I think we're gonna good friends bud."

"I'm ready, Mick." said Nina coming down the stairs in a sports bra and some sweats. With a yellow jacket to go around her waist.

"See ya guys later." I waved as they walked out of the house. I turned back around to see Victor. "Hey bud, what's up?"

"Don't you what's up me Edison. You said you'd keep an eye out on the students. And I am. I'm one of em and right now, I have my eyes on her."

"I'll let you pass this time but I want more information."

"Don't worry Vic I got this." He went on and on about the rules and that I'm sharing a room with two of the most mischievous students here ,Alfie and Jerome.


	2. Chapter 2

Fabian's POV

"He-hey Nina, would you like to um..No?" I said to myself in the mirror. I really need to step up my game now that Eddie is here. He's been flirting with Nina ever since he got here. I think he's taking my spot as her best friend.

"Hey Fabes, meeting in me and Amber's room at 9" said the angel coming into my room. I nodded my head to lovestruck to say anything.

"Alright see ya there." If only she knew how much I liked her.

"Hey bud, Trudy says dinner is ready." Mick stated from the doorway. I followed him into the dining room to see Eddie sitting in my usual seat with his arm around Nina's chair. I took the only empty seat next to Patricia and she laughed under her breath.

"Tell her you like her, you still have a chance."

"Yeah right, the only chance I have going on any kind of date with her would be going up into the attic."

"Well sometimes you have to take a risk."

* * *

Amber's POV

I looked over to Neens. She must have a crush on Eddie I mean this is his first day here and she is already SUPER attached to him. He sorta gives off this mysterious vibe...but Nina is like that too...oh well, it must be just another American thing.

After supper I just sat on the couch with Mick. We were looking at my newst issue of Peoples magazine. The spring trends look absolutely amazing. "Amber, can u help me pick out an outfit for tomorrow. It's casual day and I don't know what to wear."

"Eep! Of course Neens. I'm so glad you asked." I stood up and began to walk out the room with her. But what I did catch before we were completely out of view, was the wink/grin that Eddie gave her. She smiled shyly in response Eeep! They are totes crushing on each other.

* * *

Eddie's POV

I sat on my bed listening to music when Patrica walked in. "Fabian!"she whisper-yelled to him as I turned down my music so that I could hear.

"Don't worry, he can't hear a thing with that horrid music playing."I turned my back to them as if I was trying to not even acknowledge her presence.

"Sibuna meeting like right now. In Nina and Amber's room." I waited for his reply but I only heard the door close shut.

"Looks like in just hit the Jackpot."I murmured to myself as I got out of bed and carefully followed them up the stairs.

* * *

Fabian's POV

"Whoa what happened in here?" I asked half way laughing as I saw how many clothes were cluttering the floor of the normally clean room.

"Very funny Fabian, but In was having a bit of a hard time helping Nina pick something out."replied Amber. I wonder what pinkness Nina will be forced to wear tomorrow at school.

"Okay let's get on with it then, what is this meeting about?"said an annoyed and sarcastic Patricia.

"Well, we know about the elixer but we still need to find the real one. And when we do, we need to have a decoy so Victor won't know it's missing."stated Nina.

"Um, I can make something that's close to it. Maybe some sugar water." I insisted.

"Great, now we just need to be on the look out for anything suspicious."chimed Alfie doing a pretend karate move. We all laughed.

"Let's just get ready for bed." I emplied grabbing him by the shoulders and directing him towards the door."Sibuna." I continued covering my eye.

"Sibuna " they all repeated doing the same. I opened the door and saw Eddie standing by the wall by the door.

* * *

Eddie's POV

"Eddie what are you doing here?" Fabian asked nervously. I'm just as nervous my buddy. He nearly caught me. I quickly thought of a believable excuse.

"Jerome is taking forever in the shower down there so I just came up her to use the bathroom. Gee this picture is very interesting." I have to admit. It was pretty relieving that it was there. "So what are you guys doing here?" I asked folding my arms.

"Um..." He was at a loss for words. That's when Alfie chimed in.

"The girls thought they saw a mouse so they came to the two manliest men in the house.." I stepped forward and patted his back.

"Okay buddy." I turned my glance to Nina and winked. "See ya in the morning, Cali." She smiled smiled I began to walk towards the stairs.

* * *

Nina's POV

"Cali, why'd he call you Cali?"a confused Amber asked.

"Oh, it's just a nickname."

"But it doesn't make sense." implied Patricia.

"It's just we both said that we'd want to move to California when we graduate high school. It's just a silly little Tennessee thing." I walked back in the room with Amber as we all went our desperate ways.


End file.
